Dark Muscle
by chumble
Summary: TIME FOR AN INTERGLATIC WRETLEING UPDATE in this fanfiction you'll meet surprise wrestlers and dangerous new enemies with Kid's Ultimate Muscle Down for the count how will he survive this new twist?


_**DARK MUSCLE**_

it was just another normal day for Kevin Mask he had entered a wrestling tournament called the 'Chaos and Control Challenge' and as usual he had Muntaru Muscle bothering him back and forth no matter how many times he tried he couldn't get Kid Muscle to leave him alone though he felt as if this tournament would be different as if he felt someone he had lost was here waiting for him and though his eyes didn't show it he was smiling under his dark blue iron mask when something or rather someone had caught his attention with a shout of "HEY KEV!" He instantly turned and knocked back a fist heading straight for his face and threw one of his own though soon Kevin and this new person were in an all-out spar throwing punches and kicks each blocking the other's attacks with precision it was as if they could read the other perfectly like an open book and soon the unknown combatant had swept at Kevin's feet causing him to jump and before he could react Kevin had a knee in his gut causing him to wince in pain and land on his side then he got up and BOTH the Muscle League AND the DMP had watched on in horror at how well they knew each other's moves though the muscle league was the first to regain their composure before they could act Kevin and the unknown fighter started laughing 'LAUGHING' as if they were old friends telling jokes to one another a heart filled laugh of joy that was a new one for Kevin though no one recognized the other fighter when he took the hood of his sweat shirt down they saw a mask, not just ANY mask but a Mask that looked exactly like kelvin's on this one was painted solid black with red around each of the holes in the mask and upon the left side there was a little red heart just above the top corner of the eye It's been a long time hasn't it bro? The unknown fighter said extending his hand as if he expected Kevin to shake it. "Too long" Kevin said smacking the hand away then shaking it as it recoiled. "Um anyone wanna fill us in here?" A Muscle Leaguer called Wally Tusket had spoken up first. "So you DIDN'T tell them?" The unknown combatant said faking being sad and hurt that they didn't know him. "No I didn't Father think's you died in that crash." Kevin replied scooting the tip of his Wrestling Boot in little circles on the floor. "Good boy." The fighter said making a joke and then petting Kevin on the head stupidly as if he was a puppy before Kevin swatted it away. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Kevin asked the combatant who still hasn't told the others what his name was. "Oh ya and I intend to use it to break Kid's Ultimate Muscle. There's just one problem when I use it …. I need you to do whatever it takes to get me away from Muntaro before I do something stupid." The combatant said handing Kevin a tranquilizer gun from out of the pocket of his Sweater Hoodie. "Fine just don't do something stupid ok?" Kevin said taking the gun and sounded as if he was concerned about this combatant. "Ummmm So Who are you?" Muntaro Muscle better known as Kid asked having no sense of what they were talking about because Roxanne had walked by and winked at him which caused him to follow her….. and get jumped by Roxanne and her Friends. "My name is Michal Mask I'm Kevin's Twin Brother." The combatant now known as Michal said calmly though that new information caused everyone to jump in surprise since Kevin never mentioned it. "Kevin there you are we need to prepare for your match." Robin Mask said walking up which caused Michal to jump then quickly cover his mask again with his hoodie. "I'll See you later Kevin." Michal said leaving quickly so that Robin didn't recognize him then Kevin turned and walked past his father to his own dressing room to warm up for his match.

*Kevin's room*

"Who was that man?" Robin asked holding a punching bag while Kevin struck it rapidly with his fists. "A friend of mine from the past." Came the reply as Kevin continued to pound the bag filled with sand. "I do Hope he wasn't from the DMP." Robin said accusingly causing Kevin to hit the bag harder so that it collided a bit harder with Robin's chest. "I don't know if he's from the DMP or not just that he's been my friend since we were boys." Kevin said as he began kicking the bag with his knees. "So he's Rogue like you?" Robin asked out of curiosity something that he didn't ever do. "Most Likely." Kevin said as he stopped hitting the bag when a knock came from the door. "It's open." Kevin said and the person who entered was NOT who Robin had expected. A young girl probably about a year or 2 younger then Kevin with short blond hair and soft pink skin with green eyes walked in wearing tenni-shoes and knee high socks along with a black tanktop and a red skirt that went halfway to her knees and Kevin's Biker Gene Jacket had walked in not expecting to see Robin and hoping to get to chat with Kevin before his match. "I'm sorry I didn't know your dad was here." The girl said by how she spoke Robin could tell that she was American. "It's Okay Anna you were bound to meet him sooner or later anyway." Kevin said walking over to the girl and wrapped his muscular well-toned arms around her waist as she lifted his mask up to kiss him although she was a bit shorter and had to stand on her tip toes to reach his face with hers after they had the kiss Introductions were in order. "Father this is Anastasia Marie she's my Fiancé. Anna this is my father Robin Mask." Kevin introduced them to each other. "It's nice to meet you Sir Robin my friends call me Anna." The girl known as Anna said with a little courtesy. "Likewise, please tell me a bit more about yourself. How long have you known Kevin?" Robin said curiously as to how she could already be his son's fiancée. "I've known him for about five years now and he makes me the happiest I could be. I'm from a well off family and attend the 'Mother Mary private all girls catholic collage' it's summer break right now so I can visit Kevin in his matches to cheer him on." Anna said happily while Robin was processing this information he was smiling under his sky blue mask thankful Kevin found the Ideal daughter-in-law for him other than her being American which he could learn to deal with. While Robin and Anna were talking another knock came at the door this time though Michal had walked in keeping his mask and face hidden. "Hey Kevin I'd like to ask you and Robin join me ringside when my match starts. As luck would have it my first match is against Kid Muscle." Michal said with a smirk though his face was hidden Anna had looked up to introduce herself to this new fighter. "Hello I'm Anna it's nice to meet you." Anna said happily though she didn't get the reply she was expecting. "Hello Anna you must be Kevin's Fiancé you're welcome to join me as well. IF Robin and Kevin would like to enter the stadium with me to stand ringside." Michal said without telling his name. "Sure we'll both go." Kevin said wrapping his left arm around Anna's waist pulling her closer to him. "Make that three." Robin said placing his hands on their shoulders. "Thank you. I feel better knowing that you'll be there." Michal said just as they announced that the first match was going to take place in a few minutes while Kid Muscle was already in the ring waiting for his opponent. "That's our Cue." Kevin said as he and the others walked out to the fighter's entrance and waited for Michal's intro music to start to play. Kevin cocked one eye as he heard the song rain start to play since it wasn't a modern song or very intimidating they all walked out to the ring.

*Ringside*

"Here Goes I hope I still got it." Michal said grabbing the top rope and using it as a slingshot to help him jump into the ring. "So you gonna show us your face?" Kid asked Michal who still had his hoodie up. "Fine since it's in my way anyhow." Michal said taking off his hoodie and tossing it to Kevin and this caused Robin to freak out just a bit. "MICHAL! Michal is that really you?" Robin asked completely freaked out to see his supposedly dead son standing on the mat just as ripped and perfectly cut as Kevin was. "Ya it's me I'll explain everything later right now I got a joke to kill." Michal said throwing his hair from its resting place on his shoulder in the same taunting manor Kevin did. "Alright Fight fans let's get this match underway." The announcer said as the bell rang signaling the match to start. "Show me your Ultimate Muscle if you can looser." Michal said taunting Kid but not getting much out of it since he wasn't in the right mood for such things. "Why waste it I might need it later on so no thanks." Kid Muscle replied picking his nose with his gloved pinky. "Hmm well you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Roxanne would you? After all with a push of this button she and about ten rows on each side go boom." Michal smirked showing a little detination switch to Kid and setting then throwing it to Kevin. "What! Monster how could you do such things?" Kid demanded while his mark of ultimate muscle began glowing brightly. "Finally I've waited so long for this the day I defeat Kid Muscle." Michal said as an image similar to that of the mark of ultimate muscle only it's purple instead of red. "NO WAY IT'S THE MARK OF DARK MUSCLE!" Meat said freaking out about the symbol on Michal's Head. "That's right now let me show just what I can do." Michal said as he attacked Kid and violently continued to break through kid's defenses with ease you could hear Kid's bones start to crack from the violent beating Michal was giving him which caused everyone in the stadium to wince in pain. "I can't Believe it Doc have you ever seen Kid in such an unfortunate spot?" Mac asked watching on in horror. "Never Mac this is a new one even for me." Doc said in reply of his question. "Make him Stop SOMEONE MAKE HIM STOP!" Roxanne cried running up to the side of the ring with tears in her eyes. "HE CANNOT HEAR YOU MY DEAR." Michal said though his voice had become distortioned and deep it was demonic. "KID PLEASE THROW IN THE TOWEL SOMEONE THROW IN THE TOWEL FOR KID I DON'T WANNA SEE HIM HURT ANYMORE!" Roxanne cried as kid's body went limp in Michal's hand that was wrapped tightly around Kid's throat cutting off airflow. "ENOUGH!" Robin shouted out which caused Michal to drop Kid onto the mat. "You're Right it's time I break the circle." Michal said grabbing ahold of the back of Kid's mask ripping the spine of it completely open and then violently ripping the mask from his head holding it up for all the world to see that he had unmasked Kid muscle and then he took a tiny bottle of fluid and a Zippo lighter from his pocket soaking the mask and setting it ablaze. "NO YOU MONSTER!" Roxanne cried as she watched the mask burn into nothingness. "You wanna see a monster FINE THEN" Michal exclaimed as he began rapidly kicking Kid's limp body making a bone shattering cracking sound every time. "Hey now that's enough!" Terry shouted jumping into the ring but not having any luck and soon found himself in a corner of the ring while Michal continued slamming his foot into kid muscle's limp body. "ENOUGH!" Kevin shouted and shot Michal in the back of the neck with the tranquilizer gun from earlier which caused him to fall over backwards due to the toxins in the dart that was shot and the mark of Dark muscle vanishing from the forehead of his mask. "KID! , KID PLEASE TALK TO ME! KID!" Roxanne shouted with the tears in her eyes spilling over onto Muntaro Muscle's limp and almost lifeless body as the paramedics took him to the hospital. "We're sorry miss but only 1 person can go with him." A paramedic said as they pushed the stretcher into the back of the ambulance. "She's going with him. Roxanne is his fiancée." Meat told the Paramedics who closed the door to the Ambulance once Roxanne was inside and then they sped off to the hospital. "KID PLEASE BE OKAY!" Roxanne cried with her head against Muntaro Muscle's chest as the paramedics did everything they could to keep him alive.

*several hours later in the icu waiting room the last of the group was arriving from their respective tournaments after hearing what had happened to kid muscle*

"Kid…." Roxanne continued to cry saying only that one word over and over again worriedly as the doctors continue to keep everyone in the dark on Muntaro Muscle's condition. "Excuse me are you all here for Muntaro Muscle?" A doctor said FINALLY coming out of the surgical ward to tell everyone how he's doing. "Yes all of us are here for him. Please Doc for the sake of Roxanne and the rest of us say that he's ok." Meat said worry lining his voice. "Well he's no longer in surgery and has several shattered ribs one arm is broken in three pieces and he had torn cartilage in both of his legs it's a miracle he's still alive but he is resting now and can't be disturbed. He is going to live so long as he doesn't do any more fighting for a long time once he's back to perfect health he will be allowed to return to the IWF and to the Muscle League. You have nothing to worry about." The Doctor Reassured them all causing Roxanne to cry tears of joy. "Excuse me Doctor but when will we be allowed to see him?" Roxanne asked wiping the tears away from her eyes finally calming down. "After he wakes up I'll come back out and let you know." The doctor said walking back into the icu.


End file.
